Darkclaw
Darkclaw is a large male Torvosaurus ''who appears on ''Dinosaur Island. History Dinosaur Island Season 4 Cut to the Chase Darkclaw is a newcomer to the Southern Prairie, but he is already rising to power. He is almost at the top of the food chain with almost no competitors. Darkclaw heads to a river to quench his thirst. He then begins to drink. The, he here's a mother and juvenile Edmontosaurus ''approaching. Darkclaw then leaves the river and begins to sneak up on the unsuspecting herbivores. Once Darkclaw gets into range, he attacks. He goes straight to the adult female, quickly dispatching her with a few swift strikes to the neck. He then goes after the young juvenile, claiming another life. The Wreckers Darkclaw is seen sneaking up on an unsuspecting Red-Sail and Anubis, with his goal being to steal Red-sails territory. He succeeds by winning a battle against Red-Sail. Forcing Red-Sail and Anubis, to leave behind there territory. A Farewell to Kings Darkclaw is seen briefly trying to hunt and kill Orangeback however Orangeback's club is enough for him to retreat and find something else to eat Resist Silas is enraged at Darkclaw for driving him away from his home so he attacks Darkclaw. But Darkclaw quickly throws him off and chases him away. Later Darkclaw again tries to kill Orangeback and this time he uses stealth and successfully sneak attacks Orangeback. He then preceeds to kill him. As well a Ceratosaurs accompanies him and kills a nearby Sauropelta. Turn the Page Darkclaw tries to expand his territory by trying to steal the Dark Woodland from the Utahraptor pack. Soon a fight breaks out and Darkclaw is attacked by 4 of the Utahraptor packs members all at once. In the Process he throughs off Violet braking her back and killing her. The Utahraptors try to regroup, then out of nowhere Shredder charges at Darkclaw taking him by surprise and getting a killer neck bite. Killing Darkclaw and ending his rule. Appearances '''Dinosaur Island' * Season 4 - Episode 2: Cut to the Chase * Season 4 - Episode 3: The Wreckers * Season 4 - Episode 4: A Farewell to Kings * Season 4 - Episode 8: Resist * Season 4 - Episode 10 Turn The Page Character and Personality Darkclaw has been shown to be an extremely efficient and ruthless killer, able to bring down a pair of Edmontosaurus without much of a hassle. Even after killing a mother Edmontosaurus, ''a meal that could satisfy his hunger for days, Darkclaw still pursues and kills the mother's child, showing his ruthless and persistent nature. He has also taken Red-sails southern territory, an animal who is known to be especially ruthless and formidable in both his defense and attacks. Seeing as Darkclaw was able to knock down and drive away such a formidable opponent shows his determination and skill. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 4.23.40 AM.png|DarkClaw makes his first appearance on the Southern Prairie. File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 4.51.50 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 4.23.54 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 4.58.39 AM.png|Darkclaw heads to a river to quench his thirst. File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.01.40 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.00.17 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.02.55 AM.png|Darkclaw begins to sneak up upon the pair of ''Edmontosaurus. File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.06.06 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.10.03 AM.png|Darkclaw picks off the juvenile Edmontosaurus. File:Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 5.04.46 AM.png|Darkclaw swiftly kills the female Edmontosaurus. Trivia * Darkclaw is admin GigaBoss101's favorite season 4 character. Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters